Fragile
by MattSaotome
Summary: It's the day after the crashed wedding, and Ranma's in a major rough patch. Thoughts of killing Saffron cause Ranma to try and reidentify himself. He finds some comfort in Akane, but can even she bring him back from the edge he's hanging so close to?
1. Chapter 1: Stained

OK, I just have to say that I'm nervous as all hell about this fic! While I wouldn't classify it as a 'Dark Fic', there are some definite serious impressions to be left by it. I started writing this about a week ago, and I won't say that it's been easy. It's not a struggle to write, but it is certainly a challenge. Just to let you all know that I'm not too sure of where this fic is heading yet. I'll have it all plotted out in about another two weeks, though. All I know for sure is that it'll end happily, and since I am a diehard fan of the true Iinazuke's, I'm pretty sure it'll end up with a Ranma and Akane pairing!

Still, read on, and let me know your thoughts!

MattSaotome

* * *

Chapter 1

Stained

'_I'm on the outside, and I'm looking in_

_I can see through you, see your true colors_

_Cause inside, you're ugly, you're ugly like me_

_I can see through you, see to the real you'_

The morning mist floated its way into Ranma and Genma's room, but found only one sleeping occupant. While Genma snored loudly in his sleep, Ranma was leaned against the wall under the window looking at him. No strange glance or funny expression was writ over his face, he simply stared. Through his glass eyes, one could tell that Ranma was many miles away from the Tendo home, and the fire that burned inside them was only amplified by the fire that he remembered so easily.

It had been only yesterday that they had returned from China. Ranma had no sooner gotten inside the house when his pops and Mr. Tendo had knocked him out cold. Next thing he knew, he was wearing some fancy threads, and he and Akane were to be getting married immediately. He didn't even shake his head when he thought about it. He couldn't. The wedding crap was just a precursor. If they had bothered to ask him if he wanted to do it now, he might have said yes… maybe… but he would have told them flat out that it wasn't a good idea to try and get him married right now. The part he wouldn't have included was the reason; he felt too damned fragile!

Funny word, that. Fragile. Life was that, if anything. He remembered seeing Akane in the wedding dress, and he paused for a moment with the memory. Then, as if to fuel his internal battle, he had argued with her about what he said and felt at Jusendo. Was he really all that pissed about getting married to Akane?

No. He didn't think that at all. Was he really so upset that she insisted that she heard him SAY the words 'I Love You' when it was never said out loud? No. He remembered thinking it. That was enough. It was rather funny that he had, because he had no clue exactly what love was. That just seemed like the best thing to call it at the time. Was he mad that the wedding was crashed by his and Akane's other 'suitors'? …Ok, so he couldn't lie about that one. Yeah. He was. His eyes registered for the first time that he was staring at his father's sleeping form.

Pops. F'uh! Idiot! Heard there was Nannichuan and sparked the flame that wrecked it all. Maybe if they all hadn't been running after the gourd of the Jusenkyo water, the sudden burst of people into the reception area would have found nothing there but the crap set up for the reception, and him and Akane would me married now since the ceremony itself was to take place elsewhere. He quickly cast those thoughts back aside. It wasn't time to be thinking about that. The point of it all was…

…No one bothered to check with him and see how he was doing after Saffron. _So how am I doing?_ He asked himself. The answer wasn't what he wanted, but it was the reason behind the ghostly look in his eyes.

_Murderer!_

He didn't even fight the word. He had no argument left to defend himself against it. He just kept going back to Saffron. Sure, he had been reborn in an egg, and sure that meant that he was alive and Ok, and meant that Ranma wasn't technically a murderer… but all that meant nothing because when he had summoned his Chi and blasted Saffron…

…He had put enough behind it to level a small city. In short, he made sure the punk was gonna die! Realizing that these had been his exact thoughts had Ranma locked inside his own head, fighting a losing battle with his conscience. It didn't matter that Saffron was reborn. When he blasted that damned bird boy, he had no idea that he would be reborn. He fully expected that the freak would die. He fully intended for it to happen, and he had done nothing to stop himself.

"_You got it backwards, BRAT! I just gotta get through your flames, and then it's MY vengeance you can't escape! You are GROUNDED, feather boy!"_

He remembered the swing that cut off Saffron's wings, and in his mind, replayed the fall. His next words to Saffron didn't remind him of himself at all.

"_Serves you right! Normally I wouldn't resort to crippling you, but I have no time to fight fair. Akane's in danger and I have to put your ass on ice and FAST!"_

Then a short while later in the battle…

"_YOU ARROGANT SCUM! You think you're so superior! That no one but you matters! You nearly killed Akane! For this, YOU WILL DIE!"_

He flinched like he'd been punched. That wasn't him at all! He knew that, under normal circumstances, he would never have said those things, but then simply the wording of that excuse made it useless. Under NORMAL circumstances. Normal.

_I guess that means that, under abnormal circumstances… I'm a violent killer._ Ranma sighed heavily, turning his head to the side to look down at the floor boards. He certainly felt like he had become one. Every little piece of ethics and morality that existed within him told him he had done himself a horrible wrong. He knew, deep down, that he had not been true to himself. He tried desperately to remember the life he had saved… barely.

Akane. His fiancé. The woman that he supposedly 'loved'. Supposedly? HAH! Who was he trying to kid? There was no 'supposedly' about it! It had all been for her sake. Everything. He remembered how the doll had smiled at him as it fell, and just after he caught it… it closed it's eyes. He did the same, now. Some small amount of that pain still existed in him. He'd never admit it. He couldn't admit it. None of the things that were present in his mind could be dealt with until Saffron was. That was all that really mattered right now. Saving Akane's life was no justification for taking someone else's.

_But he didn't die._

_So? You didn't know that he would be reborn while you were killing him, did you?!_ He didn't really understand why, but a single tear formed in his eye and rolled unceremoniously down his cheek to fall on the bare floor. That was when he heard the sound of someone's feet shuffling. He slowly raised his head to look at the doorway. Akane was standing there, shuffling her feet, looking down at her toes like they had the answers she was looking for.

"…what?" Ranma finally said, his face still not shifting from the blank expression he wore.

"…Um, hang on." She said. She stepped into the room and roused Genma, saying something into his ear quietly. Ranma didn't have to make a second guess that Akane had told him it was breakfast time. The old fool was up like a shot of lightning and out the door, heading for the kitchen. Akane stood back up and walked over to Ranma, sitting in front of him.

"There's… breakfast downstairs, if you're-"

"No, thank you." Ranma shook his head once, his eyes only meeting hers long enough to say that before he looked back down at the floor beside him. "I… I don't… deserve to eat… nothin."

"What do you mean by that, Ranma?" Akane's voice was also quiet, but her tone insisted that he tell her what was going on in his head. He shook it again, side to side, slowly. As he shook his head, he remembered the blast he had thrown at Saffron. "I… killed him…"

Akane's hand went to her mouth. _Damn! How could I have not thought about this!_ She realized instantly that Ranma blamed himself with the death of Saffron, even though that had not been the case. She realized that Ranma now considered himself to be no better than any other killer that ever lived. She immediately tried to comfort him.

"You saved me." She put a hand on his. He quickly pulled it back.

"It wasn't my right to decide to take a life."

Akane looked hard at Ranma now. She did her best to look into the eye that still faced her. She shook her own head now, seeing the emptiness that swam inside him. His gaze to the floor was cold and alone.

She knew there was nothing else that could have stopped Saffron. If Ranma hadn't fought to kill him, he never would have quit attacking. It didn't matter that all Ranma ended up wanting was to bring her back, Saffron wasn't going to let him get anywhere near the cold spring water. She opened her mouth to tell Ranma this.

"Ran-"

"Don't." He shook his head one more time. "Don't… try to help me. I have to decide for myself… whether or not I did the right thing."

Akane was puzzled. "Why you?"

"Because," he answered, looking back at her again. "Because if I'm not the one that makes myself believe that I did right… then I'll never truly believe it myself. I'm… not sure I ever will, anyways."

Now Akane was getting mad. If Ranma didn't allow himself to be helped to decide, then he was right; he'd never believe that it had to be that way.

"Now you listen here, Ranma." Akane growled. Ranma's face changed a bit. It surprised him a little that Akane would be mad at him right now, and he couldn't help but wonder what for? "If you don't let us help you through this, then you'll make a stupid decision. I know that you think you have all the answers when it comes to matters about yourself, but maybe you should let others help you judge that properly. You don't have it in you to admit some of the facts about yourself, and unless someone else rams those facts down your throat, you'll never accept them!"

Ranma was speechless. His eyes had widened a bit, and he stared at Akane now. She was scowling at him, yes, but her bottom lip was shaking. If she was the same kind of 'mad' at him that she normally was, he knew he'd be through a wall or a roof or something by now. This was different. This wasn't just 'mad'. It was something else, too. Unable to do anything else, he just nodded, barely perceptibly.

Akane let out a small sigh, but kept some small part of the scowl on her face.

"Now come down and have breakfast with us," she said, and then stood and left the room, not even waiting to see if he said yes or no. Ranma continued to look where she was just a moment before.

_Why… is she so set on helping me? Can't she see… that I need to do this for myself? If this was one of the simpler matters of life… I'd have fewer problems with asking for help. But this is about being true to myself… not someone else…_

He put these thoughts to rest as he slowly stood up. For now, he'd do what she asked him to. In his mind, he knew that she deserved at least that. He'd saved her from Saffron, yes, but she had also saved him from Saffron as well.

Twice.

Ranma put one foot in front of the other, and began to walk out of the room in silence.

As he entered the hallway, he looked from side to side. The house seemed a bit bigger, for some reason. Ever since they got back, it seemed to take him an eternity to get anywhere in the Tendo home, and he sometimes caught himself forgetting which way was which. In this case, he finally remembered and turned to walk down the hall to the kitchen.

The Tendo's and his father were all gathered around the table. He already knew what was coming, because he had seen it so often before. They were all there, and Akane had been saved, so the Tendo's would treat this day no differently than any other. As he walked around the table to where he would sit, he imagined what everyone was saying as their mouths moved.

_Well good morning, Ranma! Did you sleep alright?_ Kasumi would say.

_Don't you just look like hell warmed over!_ Nabiki would add about his bleary morning expression.

_Morning, Ranma! All worn out from yesterday's workouts, eh?_ Soun would throw in his daily morning praise.

_Ranma, my boy, a martial artist should never sleep in!_ Pops would growl, trying to make himself look tough and all, but failing miserably as everyone glared at him with half open eyes.

_Look who's talking!_ Akane would always stick up for him to his Pops. For some reason, as he watched their lips move with his mind making imitations of their voices, he smiled when Akane stood up for him. It didn't last long, though, and his face was quickly as expressionless as it was before. He took his seat.

Breakfast was quiet, and no one seemed to be willing to talk. Perhaps they were all picking up on Ranma's quiet mood. Not even his Pops tried to reach over and steal food off Ranma's plate. After about ten minutes without conversation, Nabiki finally broke the silence.

"Well, I guess things can go back to normal now. School ought to put a smile on your face once you've beat Kuno senseless."

"I ain't going to school," Ranma replied, not looking up from his barely touched plate.

"What?!" Akane looked surprised.

"Ranma, my boy, you don't have a choice. You can't just skip school whenever you feel like it! A martial artist is always well educated!"

"Shut up, Pops!!" Ranma snapped hard. Everyone at the table suddenly looked at him wide eyed. "All I ever hear you say is 'A martial artist shouldn't this' or 'a martial artist should that'. I DON'T CARE!!!! Maybe if you'd open your damned eyes for even a second you'd see how full of crap you've become!!"

Ranma stood from the table quickly, anger pouring off him like water as he walked out of the dining room and back up the stairs. Genma just looked bewildered. Silence greeted the table again, and it was at least a minute before Kasumi broke it.

"I don't think we should force him to go today…"

* * *

"Ranma?" 

Akane walked up to him as he stood leaning on the balcony railing. She stood beside him and looked at him. His face still had that ghostly look on it. She sighed, looking out across the yard and farther out into the day. Things had obviously just become much more complicated than any stupid wedding could make them. That was the reason she hadn't gone to school either. Sure, her dad had tried to get her to go, but she had used… unarguable logic on him that made him change his mind.

As she stood there, she picked up on subtle impressions from Ranma. Every now and then, his eyes would be cast in a certain direction, or he would sigh in a certain way. She began to pay very close attention to these, hoping to be able to form them together so she could help Ranma through the difficult patch he had found himself in.

_Wait, he just flicked his eyes at ME!_

"What is it, Ranma?" Akane asked. She watched a little color reappear on his face, and she giggled a bit internally. For all the wrong that had happened over the last week or so, one thing that it did manage to do was bring them closer together. Whether or not Ranma was willing to admit it, their bond had just become a lot stronger. What she didn't realize was the proof she was about to get of it.

Ranma turned his head to face Akane wordlessly. She blinked as he stared into her eyes. Quietly, and with movement slow enough that it made Akane wonder if he was afraid of something, he stepped up to her. He looked down at her for a few seconds. Then, just as slowly, he brought his arms up and wrapped them around her.

Akane froze.

Ranma was holding her.

Of his own free will!

She shakily returned his embrace, and for what felt like an eternity, they stood like that. Ranma said nothing, and Akane asked nothing. She was too afraid that, if she spoke now, she'd shatter the fragile moment that was happening between them.

Funny word, that. Fragile. If there was one thing to sum up Ranma right now, it would be fragile. She held him a little closer, worried now that, if she let him go, she'd lose him forever to something far worse than death.

Finally, after nearly a half hour had passed, Ranma released her. He took a single step back, his head hung.

"Th… Thank you… Akane…" he said. Then, without another word, he turned and walked back into the house. Akane continued to stand on the balcony where they had just been. She couldn't say a word at first. The whole thing seemed too much like a fantasy to her to be considered reality. When she finally did snap out of it, she blinked a couple of times quickly. Even though he wasn't there any more, she couldn't fight the urge to say something back. She thought about it, and decided that she probably wouldn't have said this if he was still there anyways.

"Ranma. You're… welcome."

* * *

The floor of the Dojo hall seemed a lot less shiny to Ranma as he entered the room wearing his training garbs. There wasn't the usual glow coming off the floor. He found it somewhat ironic that, whatever direction he turned today, everything seemed to feed off his dark mood. Inanimate objects would lose their originality. Reflective surfaces would lose their brilliance. It all seemed a little too miserable now. 

He walked to the middle of the hall and began. There was nothing to think about. He just started doing Kata. As he went through the moves, his mind continued to do battle with him internally.

How often did Saffron train? Did he have a facility where he would practice any of his people's arts? What was his home like? If he hadn't have been reborn… who would now be mourning his loss?

As the last question came to him, Ranma froze in posture. He closed his eyes again. Images of his battle with Saffron flooded his mind. He remembered how easy it was to physically hurt Saffron. He'd taken full advantage of that. He played the fight out to it's conclusion. As he delivered the final blast in his mind, he slumped to the Dojo floor. His head hung again, and a tear once more found it's way down his cheek.

He crossed his legs and cupped his hands together in his lap. For the next hour and a half, he fought to meditate properly. It was no use. He just couldn't get his head clear. With a deep sigh, he stood and left the hall. His gait was full of depression. He couldn't get through even the most basic of training right now. He was way too easily distracted.

He walked into the house, and gloomily made his way up the stairs. At the top of them, Nabiki was standing with her arms crossed, her foot tapping with slight frustration.

"Come with me, Ranma." Nabiki instructed. He sighed as she turned and walked towards her room. He knew that, if he didn't follow her, she had ways of making his life more of a hell than it already was.

Wait, why was she still home? Sure, Akane had taken the day off as well, but why did Nabiki? He was sure he was about to find out as the doorway to her room was now before him. With a deep breath for what was to come, he stepped inside.

"Shut the door."

Ranma did as he was told.

"Sit."

_Good boy!_ Ranma thought sarcastically as he sat on the chair beside her bed. Nabiki sat on the edge of the bed facing him. She leaned forward and put her face centimeters away from his. His eyes grew a little, but other than that, not much changed.

"Ranma," Nabiki began. "I watched you hug Akane on the balcony."

Under those same normal circumstances, this would have embarrassed Ranma greatly. He was all but shut off now, however.

"So?"

Nabiki raised an eyebrow at his answer. She pulled back from his face to sit up straight, regarding him somewhat oddly.

"You really are that shook up about this, aren't you?!" She stated.

Ranma scowled at her, raising an eyebrow of his own.

"Duh!" He retorted. "Why do you care, anyways?"

"Because you're my brother." Nabiki answered. Again, another strange look from Ranma. "Oh, come on, Ranma. It's not THAT weird. Whether or not you want to admit it, you've got something buried deep down for my sister that no one else could ever possibly hope to understand. For this reason, I refer to you as my brother. Because even if you two don't get married… you certainly earned the position!"

Ok, now the other eyebrow needed to go up!

"…How?" Ranma asked flatly. Nabiki took in a deep breath.

"If I could have a dollar for every time that you've saved my sister's butt, I wouldn't need to incorporate all these money making methods that I do now. Also, I've never come across anyone who could deal with her temper as well as you. Sure, you generally seem to be the focus of it, but I've never seen anyone get her that mad, and then stand there and take it like a man afterwards. You two compliment each other personality-wise. Not to mention that, half the times you fight to protect her, you're also fighting to protect us; her family. That makes YOU… family."

Ranma blinked.

"Ranma, listen. I know that you feel like you've lost touch with yourself, but I can tell you that you haven't. The reason is simple. Every time that you've fought for Akane, you've been pushed a little harder. At first, it was simple threats, but those simple threats grew gradually larger over the year and a half you've been with us. Just because they've reached a new level doesn't mean they aren't the same old song and dance."

"…I KILLED someone, Nabiki!" Ranma retorted.

"For my little sister!" She shot back without hesitation. "If you had come back without her just because you didn't feel you had the right to take a life to save her… I'd have put you in a coffin!!"

Ranma flinched hard. He slowly stood from the chair as he glared down at Nabiki. His expression soured, and he ended the conversation with a simple statement before storming out of the room.

"I wish somebody would!"

* * *

"Ranma, prepare to die!!" 

The all too familiar cry had Ranma stepping to the side in no time. It figured that the second he went out into the yard, he'd be under attack. He should have known it'd be Ryouga.

He turned to face his adversary, the ground where he had been standing now a four foot crater. His glare dug deep into Ryouga's eyes, and he breathed hard, trying to keep his raging emotions in check.

"What'd I do this time, P-Chan?" He shot. Ryouga snarled as he stood back up.

"Don't call me that!" He ran at Ranma and started to swing. Ranma dodged the first couple of attacks, but the third one connected, and he went flying back into the wall on the other side of the pond. He fell to his knees, but made no effort to get up quickly.

Ryouga came to a halt, watching Ranma intently. He continued to wait. Finally, gradually, Ranma returned to his feet.

"Why aren't you pounding me, Ryouga?" Ranma asked, mild sarcasm in his voice. "I thought you wanted to prove you're better than me?"

Ryouga threw his arms out. "Shishi Hoku Dan!"

The blast ripped across the yard and went flying through Ranma. The wind of the attack pushed him back against the wall, but nothing more. Ryouga blinked a couple of times, then lowered his head, shaking it a bit. All the signs were there. He had been afraid of this.

"Whadda ya call that?! Can't you turn it up a few notches?!" Ranma seemed upset that Ryouga's attack hadn't done more physical damage. The truth of the matter was clear to Ryouga now. He sighed heavily.

"Ranma, I'm not going to attack you."

"Why not?"

"Because," Ryouga lifted his head to look at Ranma now. "It's what you want. You actually want me to beat you. You're suffering enough for a town full of people. Not even my perfect Shishi Hoku Dan could do more than blow you over right now."

Ranma's gaze faltered a bit. Ryouga turned where he was and walked towards the main gate now.

"I hope you realize," he spoke as he left, "that you did what you had to do. I hope you realize that things couldn't have happened any other way. Just think hard about it before making rash decisions, Ranma. I can't prove I'm better than you when you can't be better than yourself."

He left through the gate, and Ranma sagged to his knees. He stared down at the grass. Not even Ryouga would fight him right now. He badly yearned for battle, so he could end all his stupid suffering. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to be punished for what he had done. Now, not even his rival was willing to give him that.

He stood and somberly walked back inside the house.

* * *

"He won't even come out of his room now," Kasumi sighed as she sat at the table. Gathered around it were Genma, Soun, Akane and Nabiki. All of them knew that Ranma was in great emotional pain. 

"I just don't know what to do about it any more," Genma said, depression beginning to seep into his voice as well. "Every time that I try to talk to him about it, he tells me he has to figure it out for himself."

"How can we help him overcome this when he believes that our opinions will make his decision the wrong one?" Soun was lost. Everyone else around the table shared his lack of understanding as they shrugged at his statement.

"Akane," Nabiki said quietly. "You can get through to him."

Akane shook her head slowly. "Not really, no."

"But the last time you went to him," Nabiki referred to the balcony meeting, "he held you for like, half an hour."

"He did What?!" Soun was shocked. Genma's eyes went wide as well.

Akane sighed. "So? That doesn't mean that he'll talk to me."

"You don't have to talk to him, Akane." Kasumi followed Nabiki's train of thought. "Just be there for him."

Nabiki nodded. "He's never treated you like that before. The fact that he did it, alone, is incredible. That he held you for almost a half hour… now THAT'S crying out to you for help!"

Everyone around the table nodded their agreement. Akane looked around at them all before a little bit of a smile played at the corner of her mouth.

"Alright. I'll give it a try, guys."

* * *

::Waiting with baited breath:: 

Ok... now tell me what you think, folks!

MattSaotome


	2. Chapter 2: The Healing Process

This just kinda flew off my fingertips over the last two hours, so I let it write itself. I hope it holds a candle to the first chapter, since it seems like everyone liked it!

MattSaotome

* * *

Chapter Two

The Healing Process

'_So tear me open, pour me out_

_There are things inside that scream and shout_

_And the pain still hates me, so hold me_

_Until it sleeps.'_

She stood in front of the door to Ranma's room now. There was still some hesitation on her part, and she found herself believing that this wouldn't work in the end. Still, she knew she had to try it. If not for her family, then… then for the man on the other side of that door. She raised her hand up and knocked three times. Behind her stood everyone else in the house, waiting to see what would happen.

"Go away. I don't wanna talk to nobody right now." The quiet voice came from inside the room. Everyone behind Akane sagged down. For some reason, they all seemed to forget that Ranma didn't know who it was at the door.

"Ranma, it's Akane." She replied.

Long seconds ticked by. Akane found herself biting her bottom lip in anticipation of his response. Then, to the surprise of nearly everyone there, a click came from the door.

"…It's open." Ranma's voice said. Behind Akane, Soun and Genma started doing some odd joy dance. Nabiki held her fist in the air in front of her with a grin on her face, but Kasumi, for all her years of wisdom and strength, stood there with a knowing smile. She just nodded once, as if to say 'I knew you two would rise above the rest'. Akane thought about this for a second, then returned Kasumi's smile. She turned back to face the door, slid it open, and walked into the room, closing the door behind her again with a click.

Nabiki immediately perked up. "Well, I'm gonna go find a greater purpose to the day."

Kasumi gave a breath that made it seem like she was exhausted. "I've got about fifteen of them… you want one, Nabiki?"

"No, thanks, sis. Prior engagement and all. But tonight, I'll lend a hand."

Now Kasumi perked up with a smile. "Thank you!"

Soun and Genma stood side by side facing the doorway. Together, they both knelt on the floor and stared at Ranma's room.

"We'll wait here." Sound stated.

"She'll have him feeling right as rain in no time flat!" Genma added.

Nabiki just blinked at them. "…You guys are really, really sad. You know that?" Then she turned and wandered off, Kasumi close behind. Soun and Genma watched them go for a moment, and then turned back to face the door.

"Any moment now…" they both said quietly.

* * *

Ranma was standing a little off to the side from the door, and after Akane had closed and locked it again, he sighed and made his way back over to his futon, sitting down on it hard. He planted his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face vigorously, trying to wipe the long list of emotions from it. 

Akane stood at the closed door looking at him for a moment. She wasn't born yesterday. She could see how badly Ranma wanted to let it all out, but she knew that his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to open up.

_Yet._ She told herself. Maybe if she were there for him enough, he'd be able to see how badly she wanted to be his shoulder and help him through this. She'd never killed before, granted, but she certainly had come to understand Ranma and the way he thought.

Silently, she put one foot in front of the other and moved to the futon, getting on her knees in front of the seated Ranma. His eyes were downcast, considering the floor off to his right. She lifted a hand slowly to his face, and gently tugged his chin back in her direction, until he was looking at her.

She watched in silent fascination as his eyes quickly shook, and water rose to them just before he turned the emotions off again, and his face melted back into its impassive barrier. She regarded him warmly, with more than just worry writ over her expressions.

"Ranma."

A shiver shot from his lower back all the way up to his neck. There was so much raw power behind the way she had softly said his name to him. It made him weak in the knees, even though he was sitting down.

"I know that this needs to happen at your own pace," she continued, "so I won't push you. Okay?" She watched Ranma slowly nod, and let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. It felt nice that Ranma was trusting her now, even though she caught herself wondering when that started happening.

Ranma looked at her face with a small amount of longing shining through his own. With her eyes closed, he was drawn immediately to her other features. Long, bold eyelashes, high cheekbones, cheeks slightly flushed, lips full and inviting, and a hint of her tomboy-ish pout that never seemed to leave her face…

_Beautiful._ He thought, raising a hand up to cup the left side of her face gently. Akane's eyes drifted back open at the contact. Normally, she would have dwelt on the fact that Ranma had touched her willingly, but right now the only thing her mind blared out at her was that Ranma had made some kind of a human gesture, signifying that he was still in there somewhere.

"A-are you… ready to talk about it?" Akane asked, hoping beyond hope that his answer would be yes, but knowing that even if it wasn't, she wouldn't push him; couldn't push him.

Ranma's eyes went a little softer, and she saw the tears build up again. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut, slowly shaking his head from side to side. "No," he replied, shakily. "Not… not yet."

Akane's face fell a little. "But you will?"

Ranma nodded. "Hai. I will."

Akane bit her lower lip for a second, then came upon a solution to her worrying. "Promise me."

"Hai."

"No, Ranma, that's not what I want."

Ranma looked at her strangely for a moment, regarding Akane with confusion and a lack of understanding. She breathed out heavily, and then looked right in his eyes, her own deep brown pools shimmering a little.

"I want YOU to promise me… I need to KNOW that it's you."

Understanding flooded Ranma's face, and a feeling that Akane couldn't quite name settled somewhere in her stomach as Ranma formed a light smile.

"I promise I will, Tomboy."

Akane didn't know any other time she had been so happy to hear him say that word, but it was a flag waving frantically; a loudhorn that screamed out that Ranma's soul still existed. It brought a completely unintentional grin to Akane's face, and she let a single tear stream down her cheek before kneeling straight up and throwing her arms around Ranma. Both of them screwed their eyes shut, and Ranma didn't even hesitate in wrapping his arms back around her. He held her as tightly as he dared, a contented 'Mmmm' slipping past Akane's throat that ripped down his nerves from his ear, sending a cooling warmth rushing through his veins.

"Thank you," Akane whispered, still not quite ready to let go of him just yet.

Ranma slowly began to rub her back, his other hand holding the side of her just above her hip. "For what?"

"For being you for me."

"Always, 'Kane… I promise."

* * *

Soun and Genma continued to kneel outside the guest room doors with their eyes closed, waiting. The silence of the hall was lingering around them, but an uneasy feeling was slowly filling the air. It didn't take them long to realize why when they discovered that they had been snuck up on. 

"And what do the two of you think you are doing?" Nodoka's strong voice asked. A sweat drop formed on both men as they slowly turned to face her. She was scowling deep, and Genma knew that his wife was not impressed with them. Both her hands shot out, grabbing one of their ears each and pulling them clumsily to their feet.

"Can my son and his fiancée not get a moment's peace from their fathers?!" she hissed as she began to drag them away from the door, each one making small objections in pain as they stumbled away.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly around the families, and night quickly found them. Ranma had no real sleep that night, waking almost every time he drifted off, his mind unwilling to shut down. The new day dawned, and Ranma was downstairs at the breakfast table, trying to be as normal as possible, only a much more silent version. He was a little surprised to see his mother at the breakfast table, but at the same time, he felt somewhat happy about it. 

The meal was quickly finished, and Akane and Nabiki were quickly prepared for school. Nabiki left first, muttering something about dealing with fanatical morons for Akane, since Ranma wouldn't be attending again that day.

Finally, she had her shoes on and was making her way for the door. Ranma walked up to it behind her, his hands in his pockets, trying to appear as casual as he could.

Akane turned just before opening the door, looking at Ranma with a face that seemed to say 'Don't worry, I'll be right back'. With a little more feeling in his voice than he had intended, he saw her off.

"Bye, 'Kane."

She smiled at him, and his head thudded to a stop, every blood vessel in his body now set aflame as she wore her drop-dead-gorgeous smile for a few seconds longer.

"Bye, Ranma. I'll… see you later, 'kay?"

He nodded dumbly in response, keeping his mouth firmly shut, as he knew the only thing that would come from his vocal chords now would be FAR from intelligible. Akane turned and walked out the door, casting him one final parting glance.

The second her door shut, his mood fell through the floor.

"That's my boy! I knew you'd come to your senses about her!! Now we can finally join the schools!!!"

Ranma slowly turned in his spot, wearing a snarl for an expression as his hand became a fist and rose to his side.

"C'mere, ya bloated windbag…" his calm voice carried icicles along it's path, freezing Genma temporarily with a very foreboding feeling.

"N-n-now, boy, let's n-not be too hasty!"

Ranma let out a battle cry and lunged at his father, who screamed almost like a girl as he fled for the dining room exit, intent on transforming in the koi pond and pulling his 'innocent panda' routine.

He didn't realize until he was a broken panda pretzel that Ranma really didn't care what form he was in any more!

* * *

The window of the guestroom was wide open once more, and Ranma was in the middle of the floor meditating. He heard someone's approach, and quickly reached out with his senses to identify them, finally settling down as he realized who had entered the room. 

"Hi, mom," he said quietly. Nodoka smiled warmly, pleased deep inside that her son was capable of doing things like that.

"Hello, Ranma. Do you have a moment?"

Ranma let out a heavy breath, then stood up and turned to face her. She melted immediately at the lost and despairing look on her son's face, and quickly strode towards him with arms wide open. He sank into them with just a little hesitation, and leaned his head down so his cheek was resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, my Ranma," Nodoka began. "I know you want to do this on your own, but you know you're not alone in this, don't you? If ever there was a doubt left in me… I know how much of a man it takes to do what you did."

"Dammit, Mom…" Ranma breathed, his cheek burning against her shoulder and only getting hotter. "Haven't I shown you that I'm…"

"Shh," Nodoka purred quietly. "Of course you have. Time and time again, you have proven it, and you've made me so very proud, Ranma! Does that still make it any less desirable for you to hear it?"

Ranma flinched against his mother's shoulder like he'd been shot, and slowly pulled himself away, keeping his eyes averted and his head hung the entire time. A trail of wet glistened off his cheek from the sunlight through the window, and Nodoka gasped. Her son was crying?!

"Mom, if being manly means…" Ranma gave a little sniffle. "Means that I can't let… can't release the pain I'm feeling, then… then I don't want any part of it!"

Nodoka's voice caught in her throat suddenly, and she swallowed hard at the tender look of Ranma's hurting face, the small lines there seeming to have grown over the last day or so, making him look years older. He was taking slow steps away from her, each time coming a little closer to the hallway exit.

She finally managed a deep sigh, and nodded her head at him, understanding how badly he needed to liberate his pain. She also understood that there was only one shoulder he really wanted to cry on right now, and that shoulder wouldn't get back from school for a few hours. So, she did the only thing she could think of as Ranma walked out the door.

"Sometimes, my son, the measure of a man does not stop at his breaking point." Her voice was warm, soft, and laced with wisdom. "Sometimes, it can be what defines him the most!"

Ranma stopped, his hand resting on the doorframe, and turned to look at her one more time. Unable to say anything that he was sure he would mean, he simply gave her a weak smile through his tears, and left the room.

* * *

He breathed in the scent of the room around him, not particularly caring what objects and trinkets it came with. It smelled like her. That was all that mattered. Four days had now passed without incident, and this was the only thing that had kept him from going crazy when she went to school during the day. He still continued to struggle with his conscience, completely lost now on what to consider himself. He'd calmed from the stage of calling himself a murderer, but now felt an extremely empty void deep in his soul where he used to be able to identify himself. 

Only Akane had been able to reach him all this time; coming to him when he needed her most, almost as if she was linked to his mind in some fashion. She would show up wherever he was, and just hold him until the emptiness faded slowly into the background. She never pushed him to talk to her. In fact, she would rarely say anything at all, allowing him to decide what pace he wanted to heal at. Her understanding presence, though he had yet to find out how, had slowly begun to mend him deep inside, and he now came to a final conclusion.

_I'll talk to her tonight._

He wasn't sure when he had started coming in here, but it simply felt right. Bits of her were scattered throughout the room, and her wonderful scent would trick his senses when he closed his eyes, making his mind believe that she was there with him and sometimes allowing him a few peaceful hours of sleep. It was the place that Kasumi could always find him now if she had checked everywhere else, always offering him the same thing every time.

"Ranma, I've made some fresh tea. Your favorite kind, too. Would you like a cup? I can bring it up to you."

Her voice was so soft and musical, and even though he didn't have the same feelings for her as Akane, every time he heard Kasumi speak to him like that, he felt a warmth flood through him, and he was only just beginning to understand why.

"Thanks, Kasumi. I'd… love a cup right now."

They were his new family. Kasumi spoke to him as if she were his oldest sister; who would never let him hurt without giving him little things to make him feel a bit better, and would always seem to know just when he would need exactly what she had come to offer him. Nabiki, his middle sister; who poured strength off her body like it was free-flowing chi, and who always knew where to hit him right at the point it mattered most. Soun, his new father-in-law… such a good-hearted man, who wanted nothing but the best for his three little girls out of life. He could always, ALWAYS strike the proper chord in Ranma to motivate him somehow, a talent his own Pops had lost recently.

And Akane. Oh, Akane.

He breathed in the scent of the room one more time as he thought about her, the last of his tears slowly subsiding to be replaced by a small smile. If one looked closely enough at Ranma, one would say he was almost glowing now, a warmth radiating from his heart the likes of which had never been felt.

Akane could light up the deepest, darkest chasms of his pain and suffering. Her very being was a floodlight for his darkest alleyways. Her smile could make his insides jump for joy; her laugh could shake the very foundations of his soul. Her tears would call to him from across countless distances, and her eyes always held the truth of her inner being. They could shimmer with radiating beauty the likes of which not even the stars he watched from the roof at night could compete against.

This was how Kasumi found Ranma not a moment later; his arms back behind his head, his eyes shut, though he was not asleep, and the smallest smile run across his glowing face.

"Oh," she said under her breath, putting the tea down on Akane's desk. "Ranma? Are you alright?"

The smile grew just a hint before he replied.

"Yeah, sis… Yeah, I think I will be."

* * *

God, I don't think I've ever felt more nervous about people's reactions to something I've written before!! 

Well, review away! I ain't gonna learn nothin' if ya don't!

MattSaotome


	3. Chapter 3: Concern

And here we go again. OK, it's time to start slowly bringing in the rest of the Nerima gang. First off, we have Shampoo.

side note - ::text:: means chinese language is being used.

* * *

Chapter 3

Concern

'_Even flow, thoughts arrive like butterflies_

_He don't know, so he chases them away_

_Someday yet, he'll begin his life again_

_Whispering hands, gently lead him away.'_

::He WHAT?!:: Cologne's voice resonated through the kitchen of the Cat Café. Shampoo cringed slightly, unable to look her great-grandmother in the eye.

::He killed Saffron.:: She repeated. Cologne spent a moment at a loss for words before her thought process finally began again. A vast array of emotions passed silently over her face. Disbelief, amazement, sudden smugness, even fear, before finally settling on worry.

::Tell me how it happened, child.::

Shampoo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly almost as if in pain. Her mind began to recall the events at Jusendo that day.

::Saffron tried to kill Akane,:: she began to explain. ::He wouldn't let Ranma get the cool spring water he needed to save her, so Ranma killed him to get to it.::

Cologne's eyes grew even wider. _Ranma will kill for her, then. I was afraid of this. He has obviously been holding back on me when we fight if he can kill a Phoenix God! Holding back, or perhaps just unwilling to use his abilities to their full potential!_

Then another thought entered her mind entirely. _Ranma has never killed before._ She eyed her great-granddaughter inquisitively, a sudden curiosity nagging at her.

::Tell me, Shampoo,:: she asked fervently. ::How has this whole thing affected Ranma?:: Shampoo shook her head slowly. She hadn't been to see Ranma at all since her return, save for the little time she had taken to break up the attempted wedding. It was, in fact, the first time that she had returned to work as well. Cologne had cornered her quickly, and wouldn't leave her alone until she had explained what was bothering her so much.

::I don't know,:: she replied. ::Other than the wedding attempt, I haven't seen him since I got back.::

Cologne nodded after a moment, then looked deep into Shampoo's eyes.

::Listen closely to me, child.::

Shampoo nodded with a downcast expression, knowing deep inside exactly what Cologne was about to say.

::Ranma has obviously been unwilling to unleash the lion's share of his powers if he was able to bring down a Phoenix God and live. What makes this worse is that he killed Saffron while fueled by his emotions for Akane. Do you realize what this means for us if we continue to pursue Ranma to the point of placing Akane's life in danger?::

Again, Shampoo nodded, a single tear gliding down her cheek that slowly let go and fell to the floor.

::I… I know, great grandmother.::

::Ranma had no hesitations in killing a God to save her. He will certainly have none with us.:: Cologne finished.

Shampoo's eyes burned hot. She was an Amazon Warrior. The best in her tribe! The strongest of the Joketsuzoku! To hear her great grandmother concede defeat was too much to bear, especially at the hands of a mere man. To feel herself losing him to the Tendo girl, knowing he would never fight for her the way he fought for Akane.

She screwed her eyes shut as the tears fell freely. _Be stronger than this! I will NOT cry! Not for Him! I am a warrior!_

She slowly forced her expression to become impassive, letting the last tear roll off her face before whipping it away in defiance and standing tall.

::I will find him and release him from the marriage bond.:: Shampoo said, each word carving away another piece of her soul.

Cologne's eyes closed slowly, feeling the pain that radiated off Shampoo, and knowing that there was only one thing that could make her feel better.

_She can never have him as a husband now._ Cologne thought. _But I can make sure that she doesn't lose him entirely. There is still a very important matter to attend to._

::Soon, child. For the moment, I need you and Mousse to watch the restaurant. I have some business to attend to. When I return, you may go and see Ranma.::

Shampoo gave another shaky sigh before giving a single nod. She planted her foot and swung around quickly, leaving her great grandmother's presence before she could break down again.

* * *

Ranma's focus stood stronger than the most fortified castle. The only way he had been able to keep himself from going insane was to maintain a Soul of Ice while he tried to sort his thoughts. He'd been using this technique far too much over the last week, and there was a warning light in the back of his mind that told him he would eventually have to face the emotional onslaught that awaited him. 

Of course, that didn't stop him from ignoring the warning light while he continued to try and sort himself out. Once he had, he told himself, THEN he could deal with the emotions. For now, his thoughts were still turning to Saffron's death.

_I killed him, yes. But what for? I've been dancing around this for days now, and it really needs an answer. Did I really have to kill him to get that cool spring water? Or could I have just knocked him out or something?_

Another voice in his subconscious suddenly took over. _Knocked out THAT stubborn bird-boy?! Not likely!! Come on, you cut off his wings and they just grew right back within seconds! Don'tcha think that if you'd tried to knock him out, he would've just woke right back up?? He's a friekin' God!_

Ranma sighed heavily. He had been going through a complex Kata the whole time he was arguing with himself. He didn't pay too much attention to it, really. He just let the moves flow out of him, even if it meant that several of the Katas would run together. For the moment, it was the movements that were helping to give him peace of mind, not whether or not he stuck to any particular form.

_I know he's a God, for cryin' out loud! OK, so knocking him out wouldn't have worked… Was he totally beyond all reason? Couldn't I have tried to actually talk to him about why I needed…_

_ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE!??_ His inner voice screamed at him.

Ranma instantly stopped doing his Kata, holding the last position. He gave another heavy-hearted sigh.

…_So there really wasn't any other way then?_

_Damned Straight there wasn't!_

"But… Am I still myself?" Ranma asked out loud. Before he could think of an answer, he felt another nearby presence. A soft noise came from behind him.

"Hello, son." Soun's voice drifted over to Ranma from the doorway. "Afternoon workout, eh?"

"Uh… yeah. I guess."

"Been meaning to get off my butt myself. Mind if I spar with you?"

Ranma allowed himself to be shocked. "D-uhmm… su… sur - I mean, yeah! Of course ya can, Mr. Tendo!"

_OK, it's been a while since he actually sparred, so gradually warming him up is probably the best way to do this._

Soun stepped over to the middle of the floor and took up a defensive stance, and Ranma gave him a single nod.

"Ready?"

"I think so, son."

Ranma leapt forward and went on the offensive, pulling his punches down to a level where Soun could handle his assault. Their battle dance began, and Soun slowly became more comfortable with Ranma's moves.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Ranma." Soun began to speak while countering Ranma's attacks.

"About what, Mr. Tendo?"

"China."

Ranma grimaced, but managed to hold his form as Soun continued.

"I've heard only minor bits and pieces of what happened there, so maybe you could fill me in? I know you saved Akane, but no one's told me how, or what happened. Even your mother refuses to talk with me about it."

_Mom really said no to him? No wonder he's so curious!_

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Ranma flinched, allowing a small hole to open up in his defenses that went noticed just a little too late by Soun. He tried to bite back the flood of memories, but found it was difficult to continue to maintain his Soul of Ice.

"_YOU ARROGANT SCUM!"_ His own voice came rushing into his head once more as his mind began to replay his fight with Saffron. Ranma's eyes went a little wider. _Oh, God! Not now!!_

"_You think you're so superior! That no one but you matters! You nearly killed Akane! For this, YOU WILL DIE!"_

"Ranma?" Soun stopped now, seeing Ranma's eyes a thousand miles away. Deep copper-blue pools shimmered hard as water began to rise in them. Memories came to him now faster than he knew how to deal with them, and the emotions that accompanied them were far more potent now than they had ever been.

"…_I KILLED someone, Nabiki!"_

"_For my little sister! If you had come back without her just because you didn't feel you had the right to take a life to save her… I'd have put you in a coffin!!"_

Soun stepped forward then, grabbing both of Ranma's shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Ranma? Are you alright?"

Ranma's now nearly blank expression turned to face Soun. "I… No… I saved her, but I – I killed him."

Soun's eyes softened quickly. "Listen, son. I know that it is disturbing to take a life to protect another, but this responsibility has to fall on a martial artist's shoulders sometimes. We swear by our honor to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and to stand up for what is right. Sometimes… those who are doing wrong… don't know when to back down."

Ranma slowly shook his head from side to side. "A - Akane had… tried to help me. She bolted for the dragon's head. She… she turned the tap and… and all the water was… sucked from her… in an instant. She became a doll. A small little doll."

Ranma looked at Soun with an expression that was almost pleading. "I had to kill Saffron… to get the cool spring water… for 'Kane. I… had to…"

"Dad?" Akane's voice sounded from the doorway. She looked over to Ranma and gasped. His face was burning red with two lines of tears flowing down his face. He looked like a wounded animal; one that wanted so badly to die, if only to gain release from its pain. He saw her looking at him and his knees buckled, the tears doubling their efforts. He began to slump to the floor.

"Ranma!" She ran up to him as he fell, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him close to her stomach.

As he felt control of the Soul of Ice finally being ripped from his grasp, the flood gates suddenly opened wide, and everything he'd been fighting to hold in for the last week reigned down on Ranma. He watched helplessly as his mind replayed the final blow on Saffron; the expression on the Phoenix God's face as he died; Akane restored in his arms, only to be without life, lying so still in his red shirt with closed eyes as he begged her to come back to him.

_I wanted to tell you that I Love You! "AKANE!!!"_

His mouth opened even as his throat clamped up, his cheeks burning even hotter as a new batch of tears began to stream steadily from his eyes, which he quickly screwed shut. His heart throbbed in his chest as he felt his emotions rushing to the gap in his soul, trying to fill it as best they could.

"A-Akane…" he choked against her stomach, his words flowing out in a whispered rush. "I had to… I thought I lost you…"

Soun watched as his daughter whispered soothing words quietly to Ranma, gently stroking his head as he cried. He could feel the pain radiating off the young martial artist almost as if it were his own, and a single tear escaped to roll silently sown his face.

"I'm sorry, Ranma." Soun said softly. "I know it was hard for you to tell me, but thank you for trying."

"What happened?" Akane asked, looking up at her father now.

"I asked him what happened in China." Soun answered.

"Dad!!" Akane hissed.

Soun held up his hand as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Akane. I had to know. No one would tell me anything."

"Not only that," Cologne's voice suddenly interrupted, as it drifted in from the doorway, bringing two heads snapping up to look at her. Ranma barely acknowledged her presence, still holding on to Akane for dear life. "But any smart man would know that Ranma needed to release himself from the Soul of Ice sooner or later."

"Wha… Soul of Ice?" Akane looked questioningly at the Amazon elder. "Is that… why…?"

"Ranma has been bottling his emotions up tightly this whole week. That is the only reason they would suddenly leave him so violently." Cologne explained. "Doing so has also left him both extremely vulnerable, and emotionally raw. Had he faced his feelings head-on from the beginning it may not have hurt him so much now. But that wisdom is not meant to judge Ranma. He did what he felt he had to."

Soun blinked a couple of times. "Forgive me if I'm too forward, but why are you here?"

Akane nodded slowly, as if agreeing with her father's question.

Cologne's face shifted to a more business-like expression. "I need to speak with Ranma and Akane." Her eyes shot over to Soun.

"Alone, if I may."

* * *

... creepy eerie feeling right there. What's the old bat wanna talk to them about? And how will she go about it? Is Ranma permanently damaged by his over-use of the soul of ice technique? How will Akane help him cope now that the only source of control he had is no longer within his grasp? 

Next up - Chapter 4: Open Windows

I just wanna say a HUGE thanks to my new prereader, Lisa! Without your suggestions and comments, I wouldn't be going the direction I am right now!

OK... ::nervous breath:: Review time!

MattSaotome


	4. Chapter 4: Open Windows

0.o

(stunned silence)

Wow... I see 21 of ya are waitin' ta find out what happens next here! Well, dopefully you're not dissapointed! As in true Ranma fassion, he's getting quite a few things thrown at him all at once, and this chapter is only the beginning of what he'll have to deal with. Hopefully this still holds the same pull as the previous chapters, since I'm pretty sure I'm bright red over how many of you seemed to enjoy it so far!

Also, a MASSIVE thanks to PPMKatie, who posted this fic on her website as 'Fanfic of the Month'. 0.o (Geez, and I just started here...)

::Ahem:: Anyways, without further ado, the next installment of 'Fragile': Open Windows...

* * *

Chapter Four

Open Windows

'_Name this for me, heat the cold air_

_Take the chill off of my life_

_And if I could, I'd turn my eyes_

_To look inside, to see what's coming'_

_Metallica – The Unnamed Feeling_

Soun looked over at Akane, some form of latent worry written over his features, while Akane took one final glance in Cologne's direction. The Amazon's face was impassive, as was its norm, her expression unreadable. Akane sighed deeply, then looked back to her father and nodded slowly.

Soun, for his part, did not look particularly impressed by the fact that he had to leave his daughter in the Amazon elder's presence, especially with Ranma in the condition that he was. He felt a sudden wariness pulling at him to stay near the two young martial artists, but thought better of it upon realizing how vehemently Cologne would protest the denial of her request.

He would make sure he wasn't far behind however. With this thought he sucked in a quick breath through his nose and pressed his lips together, then turned and walked towards the door. As he passed Cologne, he paused for a moment to look down at her. His eyes gleamed with some unspoken caution to the elder, to which her only response was to smile at him faintly.

"You have nothing to fear, Mr. Tendo."

Soun's expression seemed to harden, and for the first time that Akane could ever remember, she listened as her father voiced a very convincing warning.

"See to it that I don't." His reply was brief and to the point, his voice low enough that it was nearly a whisper. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder when he reached the doorway, then with one final deep breath, left the Dojo.

For her part, Akane was somewhat at a loss for words. So many thoughts were swimming around in her head that she didn't know which one to pay attention to first. Her father had in actuality, albeit rather indirectly, warned Cologne not to try anything funny. She found herself marveling at his display of bravado, wondering just what he planned to do if Cologne did decide to get nasty. Then of course there was the little fact that the Amazon elder wanted to speak to her and Ranma in private, something Akane found rather puzzling. Just what was the old crone here for, anyways?

She looked down at Ranma. His arms were still around her, although his hold had loosened a bit now. His face remained flushed, but it seemed like he was done crying, for now. His head no longer rested on her stomach. Instead, it hung down a little, his gaze fixed beneath him, giving the appearance that he was examining the floorboards with great intent. Akane felt her heart ache at the sight. Sighing inwardly, she slowly let her gaze travel back up toward the Amazon.

"What do you want, Cologne?" She asked, suspicion much the better part of her question. She had learned long ago that, when dealing with the old crone, one could never be too cautious. She wondered silently what intent the Amazon elder had buried deep inside for this occasion.

Something flashed across the elder woman's expression. She seemed to eye Ranma for a quick instant, but just as quickly her gaze had shifted back to Akane. She scowled deeply, readied herself, and leapt towards the youngest Tendo.

Akane's eyes went wide with shock, and she found herself instantly working on reflex to protect Ranma. Just as quickly as she had positioned herself to do so, however, she found Ranma was no longer there. She gasped in surprise at the sudden blur of motion that happened before her eyes.

Cologne's attack was swift, but Akane couldn't even keep track of Ranma, even for the split second that the whole event took. Halfway between herself and the entrance, there came a loud cracking sound, followed almost instantly by an even louder sounding crunch. Akane blinked, her jaw dropping, as she surveyed the scene before her.

Cologne felt the air leave her lungs as Ranma's kick, or at least that was what she assumed it to be, made contact with her abdomen, but not before going right through her staff and snapping it clean in half. He had been even quicker than she had suspected he would be. She found herself quite surprised to be slammed into the dojo wall just to the left of the entrance, as she slumped down onto the floor with a grunt.

"Don't You Touch Her!!" Ranma's rage filled voice came swiftly to her ears. His tone left no room for argument. She looked up slowly, grunting once more at the shooting pain she still felt from Ranma's blow, the impact with the wall notwithstanding.

She gasped at the vision before her, her eyes doubling in size. Ranma stood in a loose battle stance exactly where he had landed after delivering his attack. A blood-red battle aura surrounded him, reaching nearly to the roof. Twists and flecks of gold and white sliced their way through it, but it was the gold that held Cologne's fascination.

She had thought he had been holding back on her and had wanted to test her theory. To see for herself what he was actually capable of. It was obvious now that his love for the Tendo girl went even deeper than she had ever suspected. Never in a million years had she suspected the kind of fierceness Ranma was able to manifest against her. So few martial artists were good enough to ever conjure up such a force, let alone wield its power the way he just had. It simply held her mesmerized. She thought she had an explanation for this sudden and newfound ability and quickly slid her glance to his face, looking instantly for the other tell-tale signs of the long forgotten technique.

Hard determination was set there, mixtures of pain (probably emanating from memories of recent events) and anger melding together into something incredibly intimidating. Then she caught a glimpse of his eyes, and not a shred of doubt remained, as she simply stood staring at him in amazement. It really was a shame he wouldn't be marrying Shampoo. He would have brought incredible children into their clan.

She stared incredulously as she watched his usual copper-blue pools fade back and forth in three stages. They went from their normal color, to a solid light-blue, then back to normal before his pupils flattened and compressed into cat-like slits which were gone just as quickly. The process repeated itself a few times before his eyes returned to their usual state.

Cologne shook her head from side to side slowly. Indeed, this was a development that she had not expected, and yet she knew she shouldn't be surprised. This was Ranma after all. Whenever she thought he was through surprising her, he managed to top himself yet again. With a weak smile, she collected herself and rose to her feet. Her test was complete, though in a slightly more painful fashion than she had originally intended. She closed her eyes for a moment, before focusing her gaze on Ranma once more.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less from you, son-in-la… Ranma. I have satisfied my curiosity. My test is now complete. You truly are a force to be reckoned with."

Ranma's aura all but melted away as he straightened himself out of his battle stance. What was the old ghoul talking about?

"T-test?" He asked, blinking a couple of times, a questioning look forming on his handsome face.

Akane remained in the background, surveying the exchange in a state of wide-eyed shock. She replayed Ranma's outburst over and over in her mind, her brain still trying to comprehend what it had seen. Had Ranma really sent Cologne flying into the far wall? It had all happened so fast. The last time she could remember him besting her had been when he'd gone willingly into the neko-ken to get the phoenix pill from her, and even then it had been quite a fight. And what was all this about a test?

Akane shook her head slowly as she continued to stare at the back of his head, her beautiful brown eyes lighting with a mixture of awe and trepidation.

"_Don't You Touch Her!!"_

His statement would not leave her as it continued to echo through the recesses of her bewildered mind. That coupled with the speed which he had used to come to her defense, and the force behind his need to protect her, all done instantaneously, without thought or hesitation. _Could it possibly mean…?_ Akane let this last thought trail, not yet ready to deal with its implications. She finally managed, with some difficulty, to pull her focus back when Cologne began to speak once again.

"Yes, a test." Cologne nodded. "After all, I had to be sure."

"Be sure of what old ghoul?" Ranma asked, irritation beginning to set into his handsome features. He was getting the strong feeling that she had manipulated him into striking her. A fact that he found wasn't at all to his liking. He had enough to deal with right now without feeling more guilt at having hit a girl, even one as old and skilled as Cologne.

"I had to see for myself," she replied. "Although I had my suspicions I have to admit I never thought this is what I would find." She paused for a moment, eyeing him quizzically. "Now Ranma, I need you to answer a question for me."

Ranma narrowed his eyes slightly with a mixture of suspicion and confusion but he gave her a quick nod in reply.

Cologne gathered herself and walked closer to him. It felt like such a strange thing to be doing; walking. She had been hopping along on her staff for many a year now. It had become more than just something she used for balance training, instead developing into a preferred method of travel for her in her old age. The fact that he had been able to crack it in half, with such a sudden burst of speed and strength still impressed her beyond measure. It wasn't a big loss after all, as she still had many walking stick replacements back at the restaurant. At least now she knew the extent of his new found source of power, a source even stronger than she had ever suspected. The moment she had threatened Akane's safety, he had tapped into a profound mixture of his skills to protect her, far surpassing anything that she had ever thought possible for a martial artist of his young age.

"After you defended against my attack," she began. "Your battle aura took on an interesting mixture. I wonder; were you aware that you had tapped into and combined your skills with that of the Neko-ken just now?"

Ranma simply stared at the old woman as if she'd lost her mind, his confusion quickly morphing into startled disbelief.

"I did WHAT!?"

Behind him, Akane's hand went to her mouth, her eyes conveying the same startled disbelief, as the sudden question came rushing past her fingers.

"How is that possible? He needs a cat to trigger that!"

Cologne's smile deepened a little, and she gathered herself for the explanation.

"In its primitive applications that would be true, Akane. However, when a person 'turns cat', as you have so delicately put it in the past, it only scratches the surface of the Neko-ken's true power. The actual manifestation of the Neko-ken is a seamless melding of the feline persona and it's capabilities with the person's own mental and physical skills, thus creating an ultimate force. Although he does not appear to know he accomplished this, I was able to see the signs of it in both his battle aura, and in his eyes."

Akane shook her head slowly from side to side. "That's incredible!"

"Alright, ya old bat." Ranma murmured, looking somewhat less than impressed. He placed his hands on his hips in a defiant gesture. "If that's true, tell me just how I managed ta pull that one off, huh?"

Cologne sighed deeply. Ranma was still too innocent to his deepest inner psyche to fully understand what he had just done to himself. It was somewhat frustrating to her, knowing that any attempt she made to explain this phenomena to him would bounce straight off his pride and accomplish nothing. So, she did the only thing she could. She braced herself for another world of hurt, and prepared to demonstrate the technique once more. Letting out a battle cry, she lunged forward, directly attacking Akane.

Akane seemed to shrink back a bit, but quickly adopted a defensive posture. Before she could do anything about Cologne's advance, however, there was a sudden blur of speed and a loud splintering crash, as the Amazon elder was once again embedded into the far wall of the dojo. Akane blinked several times in stunned amazement. Ranma again stood between her and Cologne, his battle aura flaring up so high and bright it almost hurt to look at it.

Cologne winced at the impact, but again managed to slow herself down enough before hitting the wall to avoid going through it. She didn't have time to nurse her pain, however, and she quickly stood back up, looking Ranma straight in the eye. Sure enough, they were fading back and forth in the same three stages as before.

"Turn and look at Akane now, Ranma." Cologne said quickly. "My effort will be for naught if I cannot prove anything by it!"

Akane saw that Ranma was going to go against Cologne's request, and quickly rushed over to him, coming around to stare into his eyes. She watched with unbridled fascination as they switched back and forth before finally settling into their normal state once more.

"Ranma…" Akane gasped in surprise. "She – she's right! Your eyes! They're…"

Ranma blinked again. What the hell was going on?! There was simply no way he could be using the Neko-ken like Cologne was suggesting. It was a technique that had always been triggered by his phobia. What the old bat was saying… it didn't make any sense!

Ranma sighed in exasperation. "How is that possible?" he finally asked. His face mirrored his internal conflict, and Cologne settled on the fact that, maybe now, she could finally get him to listen to the reasons that he probably wouldn't believe otherwise.

"Don't be so foolish, boy!" Cologne snapped, feeling her frustration mount. "Both times this happened, you were responding directly to my physical threats on Akane. Only YOU can truly answer your own question."

She saw the pride quickly fill in his expression, and after a deep sigh, spoke again before he could deny anything.

"But I suppose, if you're too stubborn to figure it out, I guess I can help nudge you in the right direction."

Ranma glared at her briefly but clamped his jaw shut at the insinuation, giving her a curt nod instead. He would keep quiet for now, but that was only because he wanted her to explain how he'd achieved what she had proven he was capable of. In some way or another he had apparently unlocked a much deeper secret to the Cat Fist technique than he had previously understood. If Cologne held the answers to this, then he wanted them!

"When I attacked Akane," Cologne began, "What did you feel?"

Ranma blinked. What did he FEEL? What the hell kind of a question was that?! He realized what she was implying and knew he had to come up with an answer, but he wasn't sure of how to do it. He immediately began to stew on the question, and went totally silent as he took on a sudden and newfound interest in the floorboards. A long moment passed, with a fierce tension you could almost feel hanging in the air, before Ranma heaved a great sigh, his downward gaze still not shifting, but remaining steadfast on the floor.

"I felt…" He swallowed hard. This was NOT going to be easy. "I-I felt… panic. Umm… anger. Maybe a little… p-protective."

Akane held her breath for a moment, her brain kicking into overdrive as Ranma spoke. She began to ingest everything he was saying with an almost desperate need to understand just what had driven these feelings in him.

"Protective," Cologne mused. "Would you say protective in the same way you'd protect any innocent? Or was it more of being protective in a possessive sort of way?" This she knew was the key to it all. If he could answer the question honestly, then she could actually get him to understand what had happened to him subconsciously. If he denied it, then there was no use in trying to explain it to him further.

He flushed a deep crimson at the question, his nerve endings feeling like they were on fire. Possessive? Of THAT tomboy?! Yeah right! She was so angry at him most of the time. All she ever did was blame him for stuff that wasn't even his fault; accuse him of things that he'd never even do! She had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions, not to mention some major anger issues, and she couldn't cook to save her life! To top it all off she was so uncute and… and always… and always believed in him when it counted… always looked out for him, even to the point of putting herself in danger… She wasn't cute. She was beautiful! And smart. Hell, she was even… caring when she let herself be… with eyes that held such fire! And her smile… Oh, God, her smile!

The same voice that had chastised him mentally before Soun's arrival in the dojo came to him again, only this time with a much softer feel, its tone not nearly as driving as it had first been. To Ranma, it almost sounded female.

_Saotome, __admit it, __we are head over heels!_

"Y… Y-yeah…" He stammered. "I g-guess… it was m-more in a p-possessive sort of w-way."

Akane gasped at the admission, and Cologne grunted acceptingly. Ranma on the other hand nearly melted from the pure heat radiating from his face, as it traveled down his torso, until almost all his visible skin was glowing a bright red.

"At least you can admit it now." Cologne said, a hint of resignation in her voice. "Your protective instincts toward Akane, fueled by these possessive feelings, acted as a bridge between your human emotions and the feline persona, effectively combining them. Of course, I believe that using the Soul of Ice technique for as long as you did was a major factor in producing the technique. It weakened any emotional barriers you had erected. This allowed your subconscious to come closer to the surface. You've suppressed the Neko-ken deep within yourself, but the weakened barriers helped the more primitive qualities, the ones that aren't afraid to readily admit those feelings, take a firmer hold. Therefore, when you felt that sudden possessive instinct to protect Akane, the strongest force within your psyche that could relate to that emotion was the feline persona created by the Cat Fist, and it instantly reacted accordingly."

Akane took all this in with a sort of numb fascination. She had been silent throughout Cologne's whole explanation, but found she now had so many questions to ask Ranma that she couldn't keep count. She forced them back for now, as she replayed everything over in her mind. Her face was covered in a modest blush, but her nervous embarrassment hadn't yet reached a level where she found herself rendered speechless. Ranma, on the other hand, was completely done for. Akane, seeing this, turned swiftly to look at Cologne.

"So, you're saying that… Ranma's 'cat side' merged with him to help protect me?"

"Yes," Cologne answered with a nod. "That's correct, because it sees you as its mate. And before you ask if it is true that the 'cat side' only amplifies the primal nature of emotions that already exist, the answer is also yes."

Ranma slowly turned to face Akane with an almost helpless expression on his face. His eyes burned into hers, and she could almost hear him pleading with her silently not to go overboard. It even looked as if he were afraid of what her reaction might be. Truthfully, she felt too confused at the moment to know just what she would do, as her brain frantically tried to piece all of it together.

_That means if Ranma's 'cat side' sees me as its mate, then Ranma… sees me as… something similar. Oh, Kami… Ranma…_

Cologne stared solemnly as she watched the silent conversation between the pair in front of her. She had done what she had come here to do. Unfortunately, she was now completely certain that nothing could come between the two. And if something were to try… well, she imagined it wouldn't be pretty. Taking Ranma away from the Tendo girl now would be a grave mistake that would only bring disaster for her, Shampoo, and their entire village. She gave a tired sigh, mentally admitting defeat.

"I have found my answers, then." Cologne lamented, regret evident in her voice. "I cannot guarantee that Shampoo will not attempt to pursue you further, Ranma, but you may rest assured that I am satisfied. I hereby grant you the right of refusal in regards to the Amazon Kiss of Marriage. You may do with that right what you wish."

Without waiting for a response from the now thoroughly shocked pig-tailed martial artist, Cologne turned on her heel and walked swiftly out of the Dojo. As she slid the fly-paper door shut after herself, Ranma heaved out a long breath, and collapsed heavily onto his knees on the floor.

Akane looked hard at his eyes, which seemed to be wide and unmoving, fixed on nothing in particular. From her perspective, Ranma looked shell-shocked; as if the elder Amazon woman had given him too much to digest all at once. When he was finally able to speak again, his voice was a croaked whisper.

"It's… over…"

* * *

::Grins:: Lisa-chan, my pre-reader, raised a very interesting point about this last question. Yes, it is sort of a cliff-hanger statement. What is it, exactly, that's over? The fact that he no longer has to worry about Cologne hounding him? Or the fact that he can no longer hide from his feelings from Akane and the charade is over?? 

Guess you'll have to find out in the next installment!

I wanted to say a personal thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this fic so far. Your words of encouragement, and even criticism, are greatly appreciated, and help not only to fuel me to continue writing, but also help to point me in the right direction if I should seem to falter. Don't get me wrong, flames suck! But I actually like it if something that doesn't seem quite right to one of you is brought out in the open, especially if it ends up being something that I hadn't even thought about!!

Until next time,

MattSaotome


	5. Chapter 5: Realizations

As promised, here's the final installment of Fragile.

I should note something right here, before you read on. 'Fragile' is coming to an end because the issue that named the story is closing (Ranma's emotions concerning Saffron). The storyline itself will be continuing in a fic called 'Trilogy', where Ranma will attempt to come to terms with the other two sides of himself: The cat persona, and his Girl side. Should have the first chappie for this up after I update 'Descent', so watch for it soon!!

Anyways, now that THAT'S been explained... Read on!!

MattSaotome

* * *

Chapter 5

Realizations

_Unbutton your clothes_  
_Undress your soul, show them your vigor_  
_Are those inhibitions easiest to fear?_  
_Take this gasoline tin_  
_Head up high, walk like a winner_  
_Let the bare feet be the last sounds that they hear_

"Ranma, are you OK?" Akane's voice was quiet and tender, trying her best to soothe the obvious inner turmoil he was feeling. Slowly she made her way over and knelt on the floor beside him, fighting hard against the urge to put a comforting hand on his back, as she reprimanded herself with the fact that Ranma wasn't in any pain, he was just a little shell-shocked.

_Elder Cologne sure did a number on him just now,_ Akane thought. _Then again, she did one on me, too! God, Ranma, you have no idea how badly I want to pummel you with __all__ these questions __swimming inside my head__…_

Ranma, for his part, was looking down at the floorboards, his legs still under him as he knelt there. He seemed to be hard at work reflecting on the whole incident in his mind. She watched silently, anxiously waiting for him to answer.

"I… I'm not… too sure on that one… 'Kane." Ranma finally breathed out. "I'm… relieved, I guess… I mean… at least I don't have to worry about Cologne holding me to that stupid Amazon kiss of marriage… now maybe Shampoo will stop hounding me…"

Akane smiled softly. He was right about that being an upside to the whole conversation. Still, it was far from what she wanted him to talk about. She knew however, that she would need to be patient if she wanted him to answer the questions she so urgently needed to ask.

She breathed a light sigh, nodding her agreement, as she continued to stare at him, her mind working up the courage to approach the subject. She knew it would be best for her to start slow and ease him into the more important questions. Knowing Ranma as she did, however, meant that he would probably try and deny it if she came straight out and asked him about his feelings for her. Silently, she prayed to whatever Kami was listening that this wouldn't be the case.

As if Ranma were reading her mind, he turned slowly to face her, his cheeks flushing a bright crimson as he stared at her, unable to look away. There she sat, in all her wonderful beauty, with her insatiable curiosity shining back at him through her large brown eyes. His heart instantly melted in his chest, and he allowed a soft smile to play over his face.

"A-Akane…" he began, quickly averting his gaze, unable to hold it and get the words out at the same time. "Uhh… I… I mean…" He stopped, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "What I mean to say is thanks, Akane. I know I've been sayin' that a lot lately but… I really do mean it."

Akane felt her own face heating up at his words. She'd been prepared for quite a a few reactions from Ranma, but not this almost tender display of appreciation. She'd fully expected him to instantly deny what Cologne had so blatantly pointed out, maybe even pick a fight with her so he could avoid the subject all together, or even worse, that he would completely ignore her.

"You're welcome," she answered, still trying to get her bearings. The denials she was used to, but this… "Umm… listen, Ranma, I… Uhh.,.."

Ranma watched her quizzically as she tried to form her sentence, and couldn't help it when a chuckle passed through his lips. She was so cute to watch when she struggled with her words, considering that, more often than not, the foot in mouth syndrome was his forte, not Akane's. Slowly, he stood up and extended a hand down to her.

"Here, Tomboy," he chuckled. "You usually think better on your feet."

Akane's mouth fell open for a moment, as she regarded his outstretched hand with stunned disbelief. After everything that he had just gone through, how could he be so calm and collected now? She was so certain that he'd be a wreck for at least a few hours after all that emotional turmoil. Would he never cease to amaze her?

She looked from his hand back up to his face, a new curiosity burning behind her eyes. What she quickly realized, was just how expressively open Ranma had become due to the impact of his emotional guards being torn down around him. For all she knew, as an added bonus of his new sensitivity, he could have already sorted out his inner turmoil regarding Saffron, the removal of the soul of ice technique acting more like a reboot to his system.

Ranma saw the change in her features and sighed lightly. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that it was time to open up after all. Was it possible that, despite everything they had gone through together, Akane just wasn't ready for that kind of honesty? His eyes drifted shut, and he bit off the pang of worry that had threatened to overcome him, instead letting out another deep breath, before opening his eyes and looking back at her.

"Relax, 'Kane," he said softly. "I ain't gonna bite or nothin'."

Akane looked back at his hand again, and then slowly reached out with her own to take it. Ranma helped her steadily to her feet, and as he released her hand from his, she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret at the sudden loss of warmth from the much wanted contact. It was almost as if the feel of his touch had brought the train in her head home. Suddenly she realized what it was she wanted to ask first.

"Ranma, why were you using the soul of ice?" she asked with mild confusion. "I thought that it only worked for the Heaven's Dragon Blast?"

She watched in wonder as Ranma's eyes suddenly seemed to dance, an unmistakable pride swelling to the surface of his face that was difficult to pinpoint to only one source. The fact that Akane would remember, that she cared enough to study up on his most powerful technique, dug right into his heart, and he felt his whole body tingle with appreciation; almost for her very existence in his life.

"It is," he answered, a bit of the old familiar pride creeping back into his voice. He gave her a sly smile. "But, I found I can also control the intensity of my emotions with it."

Some of the confusion began to leave Akane's features, as she stared back at him somewhat in awe. "Then… you were using it to…?"

"I was using it to try and come to terms with what happened when I fought Saffron. The whole thing was makin' me _way_ too depressed," Ranma explained. "I was startin' ta lose my head over it, and I couldn't focus. So I used the soul of Ice ta give me back my thinkin' space."

_So that was why_… Akane looked back down at the floor as almost all of her remaining questions were answered with that one reply. Ranma had forced all of his emotions to remain under the surface, keeping them there while he waged a personal war with his conscience, trying desperately to deal with the actions he had taken against Saffron, and the reasons why he'd done what he'd done. Eventually, the pent up emotions had managed to 'crack the ice', demolishing his defenses as they went, and exploding completely out of his control. That was when she had found him; at the peak of his descent. It was then that he had fallen against her, crying his heart out.

She flushed fully with the memory of holding him against her stomach, the feel of him clinging to her in desperation, as if she were his only lifeline. She'd felt so many different things at that moment. Concern, anger, sympathy, love… it was hard to keep track of them all. She had been sure that she would never have the courage to admit the last part to Ranma. After all, he had the ability to shatter her heart if she held it out to him. But… maybe now, she wouldn't need to worry about his reaction so much. Maybe after what had just happened… things could finally progress between them. After all, hadn't Cologne stated that the Neko-ken merely amplified the primal nature of feelings that _already existed_.

If any further doubt remained within her, Akane watched it dissolve under the memory of Ranma's tear-soaked face pressed hard against her stomach.

"_A-Akane… I had to… I thought I lost you…"_

The words he had barely managed to choke out had touched her very soul, holding more meaning to her now than he could ever really know. To Akane, they seemed to signify the end of all the confusion and denial. Perhaps that was what he'd meant when he'd said it was over. Maybe it really was time to move on. Still, she wished she could hear him say the words she so longed to hear…

"Ranma," Akane fought to look him in the eye, twisting her foot around on the floor absently in her nervousness. "Is it true… what you said to Cologne? D-do you… really feel that way… about me?"

At her words Ranma suddenly turned redder than a maraschino cherry. She certainly seemed to have a knack for going straight to the heart of the matter. It wasn't as if he hadn't been expecting that particular question, but he had hoped she would have worked her way up to asking it. At least it would have given him a few extra minutes to prepare his answer. So what was his answer? He tossed the thought over and over in his mind. It didn't take him long to arrive at a conclusion. God, yes, he felt like that! He'd give _anything_ in the _world_ to be able to hold her close to him; to kiss her full and inviting lips; to be the one, the only one, to find and explore all the different ways to ignite her burning desire, until all she knew was his touch.

He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to act upon these feelings he knew it would have to wait. There was simply no _way_ he was prepared to answer her yet. He needed time to sort some things out. To get his head straight and figure out a few things he could barely even identify yet. He'd promised himself long ago that he wanted to have some sort of clear vision of who he was before he'd surrender himself to his relationship with Akane, for her sake as well as his. So many things needed answers first. Would he remain cursed for the rest of his life? If so, how would this affect their relationship? Would it change her feelings for him? Did he even see his girl-side in that light any more? Not to mention he now had to contend with how he had managed to take control over the Neko-ken. What was the trigger within him that had allowed it to happen? Had it merely been his fear over Akane's safety, or was there a far deeper part somewhere inside of him that had allowed him to become something more? Was he, indeed, a Man amongst men?

He cleared his throat, and opened his eyes, bringing his gaze around to look straight at Akane, the intensity of his stare making her heart pound.

"You… have no idea… how badly I wanna answer you… right _now_." Ranma breathed, finally allowing one of the more potent emotions deep inside himself to show, it was made all the easier with the sudden departure of the soul of ice. He stepped a little closer to her, and quickly took her hand in his again, his eyes pleading with her. "I… I need more time ta answer you, Akane. There are things…" He sighed deeply, trying to get the words right. In the end he could only implore her. "Please Akane… just a bit more time."

She watched the torrent of emotions run across his expression; saw the shimmering of his beautiful copper-blue eyes as his mind battled with itself. His hand holding hers was so gentle in its attentions, as if to make sure that not even the hardness of its calices would scratch her soft skin. The tender passion and power that she heard trembling through his voice nearly knocked her off her feet, and she could almost sense the answer that he wanted so badly to blurt out to her despite himself. For a second it was so strong that she felt her breath catch, as her mind reeled with the sudden possibilities.

Could she give him the time that he'd asked for? How about the way she felt about him? After what had happened today did she really want to wait any longer to reveal her true feelings for him? With all the craziness that surrounded their lives what if she never got another chance? Even as she battled with her answer, she felt her breathing quicken at his touch, her chest rising and falling at a faster rate, as she struggled for some semblance of control. For a second she wasn't even sure if she could keep herself from leaping into his arms and kissing the hell out of him.

Ranma watched in silent agony as Akane warred with herself about how to answer him. The collage of raw emotions that flew across her face made his heart pound faster in his chest. All it would take was one expression of pain; one indication that he had hurt her, no matter how honest his intentions, and he'd feel lower than the lowest scum on earth for his request. Much like Akane was experiencing at that exact moment, Ranma _knew_ how hard it would be to wait…

He allowed himself to look down for a brief second… and instantly recovered his gaze from where it had fallen upon her chest, the increased and uneven rhythm of her breathing making her perfect breasts rise and fall in a way that left him quite aware of just how feminine she was, despite his constant references to the contrary with all his allusions to her being a tomboy. He tried hard to stifle the groan that grew in his throat, but failed miserably as it slipped passed his lips before he could stop it.

Akane's eyes grew a little wider at the guttural sound that had escaped him. She watched in dumb fascination as he swallowed hard, his gaze shooting back and forth between her eyes and the rest of her anatomy, attempting as he did so to be as inconspicuous as possible. She felt herself flush a deep crimson, her barely reigned control slipping instantly through her fingers, leaving her feeling hopelessly vulnerable yet unable to stop her next course of action.

"Ranma," her voice was a whispered rush as she tried with much difficulty to bring her eyes back to his once again. "I… I'm…" She knew what she was about to do was crazy and impulsive, and yet she didn't hold herself back. Even if he couldn't yet tell her what was in his heart she knew he cared, and from the look he was giving her she saw that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. And right now that was all that really mattered to her.

Without another word, she launched herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck, and pressing herself firmly into him. She gasped lightly at the powerful feeling of her body against his, instantly relishing the tingling sensations that played over her skin in erratic excitement. Before she could think twice she reached up and let a slender finger run down the line of his jaw, as she pulled back slightly to face him. She stared into his beautiful eyes for a long moment before moving her head forward and pressing her lips firmly against his, kissing him with more fire and passion than either had ever experienced before.

Ranma moaned instantly at the sudden contact, but made no move to stop her, instead taking it upon himself to deepen the kiss as his arms found their way around her waist. He closed his eyes tightly, finding himself giving in completely to her sensual exploration, his senses reeling with the feel of her against him. Their erratic breathing became a steady thunderous rhythm in his ears, and he couldn't stop himself as his tongue shot out and parted her lips, hungrily searching, completely losing himself in her.

Akane gasped against his mouth, her senses reeling at his sudden and uncontrolled exploration, as a burst of tingles ignited rapidly inside of her. It was only a moment before she was eagerly returning his erotic invasion, gladly accepting the warmth and playfulness of their first official kiss.

Even though she wanted desperately to continue kissing him, to bury herself so deep within the feelings he was provoking that she lost herself completely, she found a small piece of her self control kept screaming in the back of her mind, reminding her that Ranma had asked for time. He'd made a request, one that she knew probably meant a great deal to him right now, and here she was, trampling it into dust. With the last of her resolve she forced herself to pull away, her lips still tingling with the taste of him. It was the most difficult thing she'd ever done, as she fought desperately to wrench herself out of Ranma's embrace, quickly taking a couple of steps back as she struggled to regain control over her ragged breathing.

"Ra… Ranma…" she gasped, fighting for more air. "God, Ranma… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have d… done that…" She shook her head quickly, desperation lighting in her dark eyes "It was as if something suddenly took over… I… I couldn't stop it…"

Ranma's eyes widened at her confession, as he unconsciously brought a hand up to his lips, the feel of her a now stark imprint emblazoned on him forever. He savored it for a brief moment, as he could still taste her there, so fresh and deliciously sweet. He couldn't help but be amazed by her actions, feeling reassured somewhat that, when he finally did have that all important talk about the raging current of emotions he held bottled up inside for her, that she would be just as quick to accept and return his feelings as he was to share them.

"It's… Uhh… S'Ok, Akane…" Ranma flushed crimson again. "I… Didn't… uhh… I mean… aw, hell…"

Ranma was completely at a loss for words, trying as hard as he could to tell her that he really didn't mind, but knowing that he was failing miserably. He looked back at her, a lost expression flitting across his face. She met his gaze, feeling her heart jump at the sight of the look he was giving her. Deep inside, Akane felt the words Ranma was struggling so hard to say. She knew these things never came easily to him, and this time she couldn't really blame him. She had, after all, given him yet another shock to his already overloaded system. She felt her face flush a bright shade of red once more, as she allowed a soft smile to dance over her face.

"Umm…" she spoke somewhat impishly. "I'd… better go, Ranma."

Slowly she collected herself, and began to walk past him, heading for the door. As she approached his side, she allowed her hand to reach out a little, brushing her fingertips lightly over the back of his hand.

"I'll see you later," she whispered, then continued on her way out the door.

Ranma continued to stare at the spot where she had been standing only a moment before. He was still reeling from the sensations she had evoked in him, almost too shocked to believe any of what had just happened between them. Unable to help himself he turned the kiss over and over in his mind, feeling the same tingling sensation rushing through him that had been there when he'd felt her body pressed firmly up against his. Just the mere thought was making his head spin. He finally let his hand fall from his lips, his arm going limp at his side, as he instantly felt his natural male reaction present itself, tightening his slacks around him, a single word suddenly falling from his perfect lips in a whispered rush.

"…wow…"

* * *

The street loomed ominous before him. In the sunlight, Ryouga squinted while he leaned on his staff. He had traveled for two days without so much as a drop to drink. Exhausted, he straightened himself up and took a look around. 

"Where am I now?" he mumbled to himself. None of the shops around him looked familiar. He tried to stifle a frustrated groan. Why was he cursed to have this awful sense of direction? Feeling the despair wash over him he happened to center his gaze upon the store directly beside him, his eyes going wide as he read the banner slowly to himself.

"Ucchan's… Okonomiyaki…" A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, and he felt some of the despair begin to leave him. "Well… at least I'm not totally lost! God, Okonomiyaki sounds so good right about now… I wonder what Ukyo has on special this morning…"

Determined to find out, he turned and trudged his way towards the door.

* * *

Akane quickly ran through the door to her room and threw herself down on the bed face first. She giggled into her pillow for a moment before rolling over and staring up at the ceiling, a large grin spreading across her brightly flushed face. She could still feel her cheeks burning as she thought about his lips pressed urgently against hers, the firmness of his body making her blood pump excitedly through her veins. She still couldn't believe she'd been bold enough to kiss him, but his reaction had been well worth the risk. The almost perma-high she now found herself experiencing kept her in small fits of giggles, as her mind played the scene over and over again, noting the way he had kissed her back fully, with an urgency that was barely controlled. 

_I knew it!_ Her mind silently crowed. _Somehow… Deep down… I always knew it!_

She felt a sudden warmth spread through her at the thought, and let out a deep sigh of utter contentment, the whole rest of the world simply disappearing for the time being. All that she saw in front of her now was him. Him, her amazing Ranma, with his sweet voice, perfect smile, and beautiful copper-blue eyes... she let out another sigh and then smiled wickedly… and his broad muscular shoulders, and his amazing rock hard chest…

Another giggle passed through her lips at the sudden turn her thoughts had taken, and she quickly fought to regain her composure, casting her mind back to all that had happened through the last week. As she mused over the events, her expression reflected the memories that stood most proud within her.

Ranma had been so lost after taking Saffron's life. It had come to the point where he would accept no one's help, choosing instead to seclude himself and try to work through it alone. She, of course, knowing how stubborn he could be when he set his mind to something, would have none of that. She knew that in this instance talking it out was probably the best solution, and had made it perfectly clear to Ranma just how important it was that he lean on _somebody_ for emotional support. That there were people who cared about him, and that he didn't always have to go it alone. Akane flushed a little again when she recalled the choice he had made on the balcony that night. Warmth flowed within her anew as she vividly remembered each and every one of his slow footsteps coming towards her, his hands reaching out, finally drawing her into his strong, warm arms; arms that had rescued her on so many occasions; that had fought to protect her from so many dangers, even though she sometimes had given him little reason to do so; arms that had battled and slain an Immortal Phoenix to save her _life_.

Two hours had passed by, and yet Akane still lay in her bed, content to sift through the memories as they came to her, each one now bringing with it a flood of new and powerful emotions. She sighed heavily at her thoughts of Jusendo, but looking back now she felt no real pain. In its place was a warmth and tenderness that flowed from deep within, making her tingle all over with its intensity. Ranma had chosen to kill another rather than lose her, the stark reality of that thought now bringing with it an entirely different reaction.

"Ranma," Akane breathed out his name into the open air of her room. In her mind she pictured his face as she had last seen it in the Dojo just hours before. He had looked so innocent and yet so completely lost, but it was what she had seen shining in his eyes that made her stomach twist into knots all over again. She held the vision in front of her, closing her eyes once more as she willed it not to leave her. "Thank you for letting _me_ save _you_ for a change Ranma…"

* * *

Ranma lay on his futon staring up at the ceiling in silence. An expression of wonder still etched on his face as he replayed the kiss over and over again in his mind. Had she really done that? Had Akane actually thrown caution to the wind and kissed him? The memory was plain as day, but for some reason he was still trying to figure out whether or not he was dreaming. 

He certainly wasn't complaining. The kiss had been much more than just 'good'. To him, it had been purely magical. He had never wanted it to end. He was, in fact, amazed at how badly he wanted to repeat the experience, wishing diligently that he could indulge in such a fantasy even now. He was suddenly struck by how odd it was that his mind was so focused on _that_ now, instead of dwelling on Saffron as it had been all week. What had changed? Why was it so easy for him to blow off the fact that he had killed someone now that he and Akane had finally kissed?

It was his inner voice, still sounding very female to him, that replied. Because, Baka, you finally understand what it was you were fighting so hard to save… He allowed a smile to drift slowly over his face, his features flushing from the raw emotion that suddenly began surging through him in waves. He did understand now, and it made him feel so alive deep down inside that he suddenly wanted to jump up and proclaim it to the world. Akane… she was the one thing, the only thing, in his life that made him want to fight for his future. 

The revelation was so new and so powerful that he had to marvel at the intensity, as it radiated from deep within his soul. He knew why he had fought so hard against Saffron. He knew why he had had to save Akane at any cost. The truth was burning deep inside his heart, making him ache with the mere thought of her. And although he still felt the need to sort the rest of himself out, Ranma _knew_ for the first time why he had _always_ been there for her; why he would continue to be there forever. Even as he turned this fact over and over again in his mind, he pictured her beautiful face in front of him. Those big brown eyes gazing intently at him, her perfect lips forming that drop-dead-gorgeous smile. Just the thought was enough to set his heart racing. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he continued to stare intently at the ceiling. Though he couldn't be sure, he could swear he heard her voice inside his head.

_Ranma,_ it whispered. _Thank you for letting _me_ save _you_ for a change…_

He felt his heart give a powerful surge in his chest, every pulsing beat now a jack-hammer within him. He felt the truth wash over him once more, and even as his smile grew a little, a single tear managed to escape and roll silently down the side of his handsome face. Yes, he knew for sure now, with her sweet image still fresh in his mind, why he would always remain by her side; the reason why he had always referred to her, and only her, as his true fiancée. The last piece of the puzzle finally fell into place inside him, and he let out a deep sigh, as the sudden realization filled him with a feeling of utter completion.

"Akane," he whispered, his voice full of raw emotion, as it echoed in the stillness of the room around him. "I love you, you tomboy…"

* * *

Sleep began to stake its claim on Akane, as all the stress and angst that came with the emotions she'd held within her for nearly two years suddenly flooded out of her system. She tried and failed to stifle a yawn, as she rolled over onto her side and tried to get into a more comfortable position. She began to slowly drift off into a deep slumber, Ranma's face still dancing behind her closed eyelids, the sudden sound of his voice echoing so softly in her head that Akane barely registered the words. 

_Akane,_ his voice floated over her, tickling at her insides. _I love you, you tomboy…_

Had she been more awake, this might have caught her by surprise, but as it was, her current state only made her smile groggily before she slipped peacefully into sleep, one final sigh of pure happiness being the last conscious sound to pass her lips.

* * *

End 'Fragile' 

Song Credits:  
Chapter 1: 'Outside' by Staind  
Chapter 2: 'Until It Sleeps' by Metallica  
Chapter 3: 'Even Flow' by Pearl Jam  
Chapter 4: 'The Unnamed Feeling' by Metallica  
Chapter 5: 'One Man Army' by Our Lady Peace

* * *

::wipes brow:: Whew!!! Damn, but that was fun to write!!! OK, as I said above, 'Trilogy' will be picking up where this left off, so watch for it if this storyline interests you! 

Umm... 'Wildstar' is gonna start taking up more of my time again, I think, scince I really want to wrap this one up before becoming to much more intimate with 'Descent'. I'll try to keep you all up to date on what I'm doing with that one!

Anyways, review, guys!!!

MattSaotome


End file.
